


One Concussed Owl

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Disaster Eda, F/F, Fluff, oh wow sports, they are both bi disasters, this can be either human Camila in the Isles or witchAU Camila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Eda aims to not just crush Glandus at the grudgby match, but also hopefully impress her crush from the healing track.Camila has no idea how Eda keeps getting into this much trouble.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	One Concussed Owl

**Author's Note:**

> hello! because I have Camileda Brain rot, take this one shot that I wrote while working through a tough chapter on my other fic. which blessedly is almost done.   
> hope you all enjoy!!!

“Today is the day.” Eda slammed the grudgby ball on the table, rattling Lilith’s tray of food as she gave a deep sigh.

“You said that the last three times Edalyn.” Lilith turned, pushing her glasses up on her nose. Eda’s orange hair was fluffed up, a Hexside grudgby jacket hanging loosely open around her shoulders. A confident grin adorned her face, one hand propped on her hip.

“Yeah, well.” Eda, cleared her throat. “Today is the Glandus match, and since you decided that schoolwork was more important I am going to be leading the team.” She twirled the ball on one finger, tossing it up gently as she caught it.

“I’m going to win the game and impress Camila, for real this time.” Lilith smirked, pointing behind Eda as she whirled around, tripping over the bench as she fell to the floor, a surprised yelp of pain escaping her.

The grudgby ball bounced a few times as it escaped Eda’s grasp, rolling across the cafeteria floor before it was gently bumped up against a blue clad leg. Eda groaned as she propped herself up with one arm, Lilith giggling behind her.

“Are you alright?” Eda felt her heart skip at the familiar voice, looking up to see Camila reaching out to help her off of the ground, the ball tucked under her arm. Her eyes swam with worry behind her red glasses, her hair pulled up into a loose bun.

“Psssh.” Eda scrambled to her feet, almost slipping before she popped up, rubbing the back of her neck. ‘Heyyy Cami.” Eda tried to shoot finger guns at the shorter girl, her hands wildly flailing instead, a grin stretching across Camila’s face.

“You coming to the game today?” Eda took the grudgby ball back as Camila offered it to her, trying to regain some of her lost confidence. “We are going to crush Glandus!” Eda flashed what she thought was a flirty grin at the other girl.

Camila giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand as her eyes sparkled with laughter behind her glasses. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great lord calamity.” She said with a teasing voice. Eda flushed red, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

Passing by Eda, Camila let her hand lightly run along Eda’s arm, the feeling almost making her drop the grudgby ball again. Camila let her hand come up in a wave as she walked backwards towards the main hall.

“I’ll see you at the game!” she called behind her, Eda giving a small wave before she turned back to Lilith, a wide grin on her face.

“Lord Calamity?” Lilith said, one eyebrow raised and a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Oh shut up Lily.” Eda gently pushed Lilith’s shoulder, the older girl erupting into a fit of laughter. Eda stared after Camila, the smile unable to leave her face. She was going to make sure to tell Camila how she felt, one way or another.

* * *

“With only two minutes left in the game and Hexside down by two points, can our Banshees pull a victory from the jaws of defeat!” The announcer's voice rang out across the field, Camila clenching her hands in nervousness as she cheered along the sidelines.

Eda stood in the center of the field, the bright orange of her hair matching her uniform’s pauldrons. A large stylized owl adorned the back of her uniform, allowing Camila to instantly spot her.

Not that she wouldn’t be able to immediately spot Eda in any crowd, a voice in the back of her head reminded her, a flush on her face as Eda wiped the sweat from her brow before she shifted herself into a ready stance for the next serve.

Camila had found herself drawn to the trouble maker, ever since she had come into the healing classrooms and bothered the professor to teach her how to heal the wounds on a stray owl that she had found on her way to school that morning. The professor had shoved her over to Camila, mumbling something about her being the only one in the class with enough patience to deal with the infamous Edalyn clawthorne.

So when, after a long class period full of repeated explanations and Camila desperately hoping that the owl in front of her had as much patience as she did, Eda had thanked her with a blinding grin. Camila was left stunned by how the smile on Eda's face made her face light up, the deep orange of Eda’s hair making her look alight with emotion. There was really nothing else she could do in the face of such but invent a lie about needing a follow up appointment for her new patient.

Eda had turned up three days later with a nervous expression and a completely different owl in tow, this one more content to sleep on her shoulder while she mumbled explanations about color shifting owls. Not that Camila could fault her, she had thought at the time, stumbling through a halfhearted discussion about owl care, filled with lies that she really hoped the other witch didn’t pick up on.

‘She never really did stand a chance did she?’ she smiled to herself, the sound of a horn startling her out of her memory as Hexside scored. She let out a cheer with the rest of the crowd as Eda dramatically bowed, strolling back to the center of the field.

“Go Eda!” She yelled, watching as the girl straightened up, nearly missing the beginning whistle before leaping into action.

As the grudgby ball flew into the sky Eda sprung into motion, Camila marveling at how she seemed to fly through the air. She managed to grab the ball out of the air, her height allowing her to reach over the heads of the other players. Oh titan her height. Camila blushed as she buried her head in her hands as she thought about how she could fit so perfectly into Eda’s side.

Jeers and boos caused her to snap her head up, watching as Eda had started to run the opposite way, sliding underneath a large vine as the crowd called out for her to stop. She clutched at the railing in front of her, watching as her heart pounded in her chest.

A flash of movement. Eda turned on a dime as she made a beeline towards Camila, no signs of stopping as she drew close enough for Camila to make out the determined glint in her eyes. She took off the ground, hovering in the air for a moment before her hand shot forward, snatching something out of the air as her legs hit the railing.

The force of the leap sent Eda tumbling over the railing, crashing to the ground as she landed at Camila’s feet. Her head went forward, hitting the ground with a crack that caused the people around to wince. Eda groaned, lifting her hand as she held up the golden smidge from where she was laying on the ground.

A cry of victory went up from the crowd, the scoreboard ticking as the points climbed upwards. Camila rolled her eyes, taking Eda’s arm as she slowly pulled her upwards.

“We should stop meeting like this.” She teased, a carefree grin on Eda’s face.

“But Cami,” Eda giggled, one arm wrapped around the shorter girl's shoulder for support, “don’t you know I’m falling for you.” She broke into another round of giggles as Camila flushed deep red, looking away with a small smile.

“I think you have a concussion.” Camila adjusted Eda as the taller girl rested her weight on her, effectively draping herself on her.

“What I think,” Eda said, “Is that you should be my girlfriend. Camila nearly stumbled in shock as she gently sat them down, the two of them oblivious to the celebration going on around them.

“Do you mean that?” Camila’s words were soft, Eda having to lean in to hear over the crowd.

Eda chuckled, trying to press a kiss to Camila’s cheek,missing entirely and landing in the crook of her neck. “I have been trying to ask you out for weeks. You are really cute and you like Owls.” She mumbled into Camila’s neck.

Camila felt her heart soften, a smile stretching its way across her face. “Of course I’ll go out with you.” She looked away shyly.

Eda raised one hand in victory as she gave a whoop of joy, her shoulders trying to move in a form of victory dance even while her forehead still rested on Camila’s shoulder..

“You silly owl.” Camila took Eda’ face in her hands, pulling her face upwards and gently leaning up to press a kiss on her forehead. “You are much more charming than you have any right to be.” She teased, Eda’s head falling back onto her shoulders.

“You think I’m charming.” Eda said, Camila rolling her eyes as she ran her hand through Eda’s soft mane of hair. “You hear that Lily, I do have the cutest girlfriend in Hexside.”

“Aaaand there is the concussion.” Camila adjusted Eda around her, gently pulling her to her feet. “And up.”

Eda stumbled closer to her, rubbing her cheek against the top of Camila’s head. “Come on, let’s get you medical attention.” Eda opened her mouth, Camila placing a finger on her lips gently to shush her.

“Save it dear.” Camila smiled as she saw a small flush stretch across Eda’s face. The two slowly made their way through the crowds toward the nurses office, and if they walked slower than usual, or if Eda clutched Camila into her side, well they could both blame it on the concussion.

* * *

Here is some wonderful soft Camileda art done by regalkasherai#620 on discord, our wonderful server admin. They did a great job. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this silly little oneshot, I adore Camileda and just, had to write this.  
> If you would like to join the wonderful chaotic place where the inspiration for this was birthed, check out the discord link here https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9 to the Good Witch Society, we are also writing the SteamPunk Beta Lumity AU.  
> you can also find me at JuliaCorvia on tumblr come say hi!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy the results of my camileda brain rot.


End file.
